The main structure for aircraft lifting surfaces mainly consists of a leading edge, a torsion box, a trailing edge, a root joint and a wing tip. The torsion box in turn consists of several structural elements: upper and lower skins stiffened by stringers on one side; spars and ribs on the other side. Typically, the structural elements forming the torsion box are manufactured separately and are joined with the aid of complicated tooling to achieve the necessary tolerances, which are given by the aerodynamic, assembly and structural requirements.